Sinking
by o.O.o.Emmett.Is.Mine.o.O.o
Summary: Can Miroku save Sango before she drowns?


**Sinking…**

**By Skweek**

_These two humans are very interesting, _the wolf youkai thought as he peered down at the two figures below him.

"Why'd you do it this time, Houshi-sama?" the girl asked. She was in a pink and black slayers outfit that hugged her curves, which told him they had just finished a battle with Naraku. It must have been pretty recent, too, because a wolf youkai nose could still smell adrenaline coursing through both humans.

"I don't know why you always act this way, Sango dear," the man with her said smoothly. He was dressed in a traditional purple and black monk's robes. The man tried to put his arm around the woman's waist, earning a handprint and a growing lump on his head, caused by a Hiraikotsu. "You should quit hitting men like that, if you ever want a suitor, Sango-sama."

So the wolf was right! These two were Sango and Miroku from Inuyasha's gang! He felt himself glow with pride. _I thought so!_ He was brought back to Earth as the conversation started back up.

"Who said I wanted a suitor?" Sango whispered.

Miroku stepped closer to her. "What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Sango replied a bit too quickly.

Miroku's lecherous smirk returned. _She's nervous,_ he thought. "WAIT!" he called as he realized she was walking away.

"Hentai!" she yelled.

"I didn't do anything that time!" Miroku called up to her.

"I know! I want you to stay here. I need some time alone. Alone," she emphasized the word, "means by myself. Without anyone else. Me being alone means you won't follow me. Got it?" she finished.

"But—"

"No!"

"You didn't—"

"I don't care!"

"What if—"

"I CAN HANDLE MYSELF!" she screamed. "Oswari! NOW!"

Miroku complied. "Are you sure—" He stopped instantly at the acidic look she shot him.

"If Kagome asks, tell her I'm at our usual spot, Hentai. I'll be back in an hour, and if you're no there, you'll be sorry."

"Yes, Sango-sama," the monk replied respectfully. The girl stalked off, and the wolf jumped down next to the monk, startling him.

"Koga?" he asked.

Koga ignored the question. "Where're mutt-face and Kagome?"

"Back at camp." Koga stalked away. "Wait!" Koga stopped, turning his head to look at Miroku out of the corner of his eye. "Could you tell them where Sango-sama and I are?"

"No."

"Will you tell Kagome?" Miroku smirked.

Koga winced. He had one big weakness, and it was that miko-girl. "Yes." The wolf youkai pulled up his tornado and sped off. Miroku could only sit and wait.

"Ahhh..." Sango sighed. This was what she loved. The calm after the storm. The spring after the battle. The sweet bliss...

There was a slight rustle in a bush in front of her. _Hentai..._ she thought, growling. The sound grew louder and louder, surrounding her.

Suddenly, she collapsed, laughing. _It was just the wind! Why did I automatically think of Houshi-sama._ As she ran out of breath and began to get dizzy from a lack oxygen, she came up, gasping. _I must be really out of it. _She rubbed her temples, trying to calm down and gather her thoughts so she didn't loose it like that again. _How come I just started laughing like that? It was just the wind. I NEED to take a vacation before I go completely insane. Maybe I should go talk to Kagome and Inuyasha about that... I mean, Houshi-sama sure isn't going anywhere, and it would teach him a lesson if I left him there for the night..._ Sango laughed to herself at that last thought. "I'll just leave him there!" she said out loud, not knowing someone was listening to her...

_Would she really leave me there?_ Miroku thought as he heard Sango say it. He had snuck after the girl as soon as Koga had left him, wanting to find out what she was thinking about. _I didn't realize that she was that mad at me. _He thought for a moment, not knowing what to do to apologize to the sweet slayer. _ I need to do something for her, to show her I care. But what? Not grope her for a couple days? _He shook his head. _I don't think I could last that long... Make her dinner? _He shook his head again. _I can't cook anything she would eat. What, then...?_

While he was thinking, he didn't notice that Sango had gotten out, dressed, and was now walking towards him.

_Is that the corner of a robe? Who was watching--! MIROKU!_ "MIROKU!" Sango screamed, picking up a giant boulder and holding it above her head.

"AHH!" the monk yelled, rudely yanked out of his thoughts by Sango's scream. "Sango, don't be rash!" he said, backing up on his elbows after he fell down in fright. It looked as though he was going to be unconscious if Sango dropped the boulder.

"THEN EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Sango yelled, surprised at the nerve of the monk, leaving his spot back in the forest.

Miroku sat there, unable to think of a good excuse. "I came to make sure you were ok. That, and..." he whispered something that the slayer couldn't hear.

"What?" she asked, turning her head and leaning a little closer. _What could he possibly not want me to hear? Probably something lecherous..._

Miroku saw a possible way out of this. "I'll only tell you if you promise not to hurt me."

"Why the hell would I not hurt you after you were peaking at me?" Sango was getting annoyed at him, and she considered dropping the boulder on him right now and walking away.

"If you can live with not knowing, then just hurt me and walk away," Miroku said, trying to persuade her not to hurt him. "But if you want to know, you need to put the boulder down on something other than me."

Surprisingly, Sango was too interested to kill him. She set the boulder down, but kept it within reach, just in case he tried something. "Happy now?" she asked sarcastically.

Miroku got up, dusted himself off, and replied. "A bit." He held his hand out to her, which she turned down, thinking he was going to try something on her. He noticed she was keeping her distance. "I promise I won't touch you. All I want is for us to take a walk, that way we can talk."

"Promise?" Sango asked, her eyes questioning him as well.

"Promise." She could tell he spoke the truth, so she took his hand. Suddenly, he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her in a sweet hug. She resisted for a second, trying to push on his chest, but gave up as she realized how much she loved him holding her. She finally felt...safe. And she loved it. She felt whole in his warm embrace. Then, he whispered something in her ear. "I love you."

A warm blush crept up the young girl's neck, staining her cheeks a light pink. Before she knew what she was saying, she replied. "I love you too, Miroku."

His eyes grew wide. He had not expected her to do anything. Maybe hurt him, but definitely not say she loved him back. Either way, he loved holding her in his arms, without her threatening him. _What could make this night any better?_

"Kagome?" a hanyou asked.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome answered.

"Where're Miroku and Sango?"

"They're together and safe in the woods," a voice answered.

Inuyasha recognized the youkai immediately. His ears fell back to lay on top of his head and he growled deep in his throat. _Damn Koga! Ruining my alone time with Kagome! Damn him to hell!_ "How the hell did you know that? What did you do to them?!" Inuyasha lost his temper quickly, as usual.

She didn't like how Inuyasha was treating Koga. "Sit," Kagome said plainly, making Inuyasha plummet quickly to the ground, where the force made a crater.

Koga ran over to Kagome quickly, using his whirlwinds to speed up. His speed caused her to tip over, just as he had planned. He caught her with one arm around her waist, their faces too close for Kagome to be comfortable. Inuyasha hated it, too, and growled deeper. "Don't worry, Kagome. I got you."

Kagome stood on her own, just as Inuyasha climbed out of his crater. "Why'd you do that? I could have killed the bastard!" She just looked at him. He looked away. "Keh, wench," he mumbled.

Kagome turned back to Koga. "So, how did you find out about Miroku and Sango? It's not like you to pay attention to them."

Koga smiled. "I was told by the monk to tell you. From what I saw, he and the slayer got in a fight after your battle. I was looking to find you, Kagome, and came across quite a scene. The slayer was yelling at him, and the monk looked a bit confused. Then she said she was going to go to some place, and told Miroku to sit and stay there until she got back. He did as he was told, I made myself known, and he asked if I would tell you where they were. I did as I was asked."

Kagome smiled, touched that Koga went through so much to relay the message to her. Then she noticed something. "If you were already looking for me when you came across my friends, why? What's wrong?"

Koga looked hurt. "I can't come to see my mate when I want?"

Inuyasha stepped up behind Kagome to defend her, but there was no need. She could handle herself. Kagome put her hands on her hips, just like she did when she was mad at Inuyasha, and he knew that he would be safer if he was...he looked around, trying to find an escape. _That tree looks safe... that tree about fifty feet that way._ He sped over to his sanctuary.

Kagome started. "Koga, how many times must I tell you?" She stepped closer and poked him in the chest. "I BELONG TO NO ONE!" Koga winced at the loud sound, his youkai ears still ringing. Inuyasha was no better off, even though he was much further away.

"Bu—" Koga started, trying to regain some dignity.

"Shut it! I'm going to go and check on Sango and Miroku. Who knows what he's done to her."

Inuyasha glared at Koga as he sped off on his whirlwinds, glad to see him go. "I'm gonna come with you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two sighed. "Isn't this nice, Sango? I told you I wouldn't do anything."

The demon slayer looked at the monk beside her. "I'm shocked I listened to you, Miroku-sama."

Miroku winced at her formality. "You know, you can just call me Miroku." He gazed down at the girl beside him.

She blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't worry, dear Sango." He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I'm just glad that you—"

"SANGO?! MIROKU?!" a girl called.

The two stood up. "WE'RE RIGHT HERE!" Miroku and Sango answered at the same time.

"They're over here!" their hanyou friend called.

Sango looked at Miroku and apologized as their friends ran up. "Sorry," she whispered, even though she knew Inuyasha could hear her.

"I don't mind. We still got to spend some time together." He looked back at his other friends. "So, anyone else hungry?"

Everyone smiled.

A Couple Hours Later

Sango and Kagome sat back, full. _That was delicious,_ the two thought.

Kagome sighed. "Hey, Sango, I'm going to the spring. Be back in a bit."

Sango stood up with the other girl. "I'll come too!"

Kagome looked at her, her eyes questions. "I thought you already went today?"

Sango smiled. "Yeah, but since when have you known me to turn down a bath?"

Kagome laughed. "Good point!"

Miroku stood up, looking lecherous. "Wh—"

The two girls turned on him, glaring daggers. Sango spoke first. "What are you going to do, Houshi?"

_I know danger when I see it, and an angry Sango is danger._ "I was just going to start cleaning dishes."

Sango smiled, her vicious aura disintegrating. "That's what I thought." She turned to her best friend. "Let's go."

Kagome was in a fit of laughter and didn't answer. "Ugh..." Sango groaned playfully as she picked the miko up and dragged her to the hot spring. "Those dishes had better be clean when we get back. Got it, you two?"

Inuyasha stood up. "Since when did I—" Sango gave him the same look she and Kagome had given Miroku, making Inuyasha almost cower with fear. "They'll be done by the time you get back." The girl smiled.

As he and Miroku watched the girls walk off, Inuyasha said, "How can you deal with a girl that has that kind of temper?"

Miroku was still watching Sango leave when he answered. "She's actually sweet underneath it all. She's just got a fear of rejection and more people leaving her. Other than that, she's a total angel. That, and she is totally hot."

"You forgot the part about her always beating the living shit out of you on a daily basis." Inuyasha walked off to work on the dishes, afraid of hearing the 's' word from Kagome if he didn't.

At the Hot Spring

"Ahhhh..." the two young ladies sighed, submerging themselves in the wonderfully warm water of the natural pool.

Sango took her hair down, letting it fall loosely into the water. "I've been waiting to wash my hair for a long time."

Kagome frowned. "Why didn't you just do all of that the last time you were here?"

A slight blush crept up the slayer's neck. "Sometimes I just come here to think by myself. Sometimes I end up having to beat a certain hentai unconscious. I just don't always have time, I guess."

Kagome looked over at the girl. "I suppose you're right."

The two sat in silence for a while, relaxing their sore muscles.

_Thank Kami she didn't ask any more questions. I don't want to talk to her about what I think about just yet. Not until I figure something else out first._ Sango sat up. "Kagome, do you think I could use some of that shampoo stuff? I don't like the way my hair has been lately, and you say that that stuff works well."

"Anytime, Sango-chan." Kagome grabbed it out of her bag, along with the soap and conditioner she had. "Try using this stuff, too, if you want to impress Miroku."

Sango blushed a deep crimson color, wondering how Kagome had thought up such an answer. Such a...completely correct...answer. "Th—" Sango was cut off by a loud yell.

"KAGOME!" someone called from their camp.

"Damn Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Kagome screamed in reply to the hanyou's call.

"WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?"

Kagome growled ferociously, even though Inuyasha couldn't hear her. "I'M ALOUD TO TAKE A BATH, AREN'T I?"

"YEAH, BUT WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG?"

"THAT'S IT! SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT!!" Kagome was fuming, and Sango thought that she could feel the water get hotter from the heat of her friend's anger. Suddenly, Kagome turned to Sango, smiling. "Sango, I'm going to go take care of Inuyasha. You can stay and finish making yourself nice for Miroku if you'd like."

Sango was too scared to reply, so she simply nodded her head. _I have a feeling that Inuyasha is going to be spending the night in a VERY deep crater._

Kagome got out of the water, dried herself off with a towel, and got dressed. _I hope he hurt himself from all of those commands._ She then stalked off, leaving Sango to finish preening herself.

"At least I can relax by myself now," Sango said out loud, getting all of the stuff that Kagome had left her, including the stuff meant to help her impress Miroku. "I wonder if he would even notice a difference if I used this stuff?" She shrugged, pouring the right amount of shampoo onto her palm and rubbing it into her hair. "Ahhh..." she said, loving the scent of...what was it?...pomegranates? Yeah, that was it. Kagome had said it was one of her favorite smells, so it would make sense for her to have shampoo, conditioner, and body wash of that scent.

"OWW!" Sango cried in shock as she got some of the sweet smelling shampoo in her eyes. "Dammit! What do I do now? This sure as hell has never happened before, but it burns!! I want it out!!" She was struck with an idea. Sango stood up on the ledge she had been sitting on and jumped in a bit dramatically, desperately wanting the stinging substance out of her eyes. _Damn! That stuff can really hurt!_

She kept sinking. Sinking... sinking... _Where's the bottom of this? I didn't think it was that deep, or I wouldn't have jumped like that! CRAP!_ She desperately began scrubbing at her eyes, making it possible to see where she was.

Then she felt something. _What the hell is wrapped around my ankle? I can't get up! AHHHhhh..._ She tried struggling against whatever was holding her, only to have it wrap tighter. Then she started seeing colored explosions. _What's happening..._ Her thoughts trailed off as she lost consciousness...

Back at the Camp

"Hey guys. Finished with the dishes?"

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at her, exhausted from the unusual work. "Yes, Kagome-sama," Miroku replied formally. He looked at the trees and darkness behind her. "Kagome-sama, where is Sango-sama?"

Kagome looked at Miroku, hands on her hips. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because, you two normally come back together. I just think that it's un—"

Inuyasha cut him off. "Keh, it took you long enough to get back."

Without evening acknowledging him, Kagome said "sit," then looked at Miroku like she was waiting for him to continue. "As you were saying?"

Miroku swallowed hard, realizing Kagome was not in a good mood. "I was just going to ask a couple things. First, will you tell me where Sango-sama is?" She glared at him in answer, so he just continued. "And second, do you feel like something is wrong?"

Kagome looked him up and down, trying to read his intentions. "Yeeeah... I felt that all day."

Miroku frowned. "Would you please tell me where Sango-sama is?"

Kagome sighed. "Fine. But if I find out that you did something to her, I'll personally make sure you wake up a week from now."

Miroku knew the threat was serious.

In the Forest

_What is this felling? Is Sango really in trouble?_ Miroku was panting now, but he kept sprinting, not wanting to find Sango hurt... or worse. But he still wanted to find her, hold her, and make sure that she was ok.

He skidded to a stop as he took in a shocking scene.

He had half expected to see the taijiya in the pool, using Kagome's special soaps on her hair, half expected her to be nowhere in sight.

Half of that was right.

Everything was peaceful, but out of place. The wind was gently blowing, making the trees and bushes sway. Also...

_Why would Sango's clothes be here, without Sango?_ Then, hundreds of bubbles suddenly broke the surface.

_SHE'S DROWNING!!_ Miroku threw his staff to the side and dove in to save the drowning girl.

As it turns out, the pool was much deeper than it had originally looked.

It felt like he had been swimming and sinking for ages when he finally reached Sango. She was lying on the bottom, the most peaceful look on her face. Miroku kicked hard once more, though he didn't need to. His robes had absorbed too much water, causing them to pull him to the bottom and to Sango. Miroku put his arm around the unconscious girl's waist and tried to swim up, only to find his robes pulling him back to the bottom. _SHIT!_

As quickly as he could, Miroku pealed off the outer, thicker layer of his robes and let it sink, freeing him to float to the surface with Sango in his arms.

If only it were that easy...

They were jerked to a stop, forcing some of the limited air from Miroku's lungs and almost causing his grip on Sango to loosen. Almost. _What the--?_

He looked down to Sango's ankles, and saw the weed wrapped around her ankle. _DAMN! That's why--!_

Miroku quickly let go of the unconscious taijiya, swimming down to her ankle. _SHIT! What do I cut it with?_ He quickly looked around for something sharp. Not finding anything, he began tearing and biting at it. Eventually, Sango was free.

Finally, Miroku broke the surface, gasping and making sure that Sango's head was above the surface, too. As quickly as he could, he sat her on a ledge near the surface of the pool, got out, and pulled her all the way out.

Moments later, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara appeared out of the trees. The scene looked horrible. Sango lay, unconscious and soaked, in Miroku's arms, who was wearing nothing but his under-robe. He didn't even acknowledge them.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Inuyasha roared, amazed that the monk would sink so low.

"I saved her. Tried to, at least..." Miroku whispered. "I don't think I got here in time, though, and now..." his voice had slowly become quieter while he was talking, until he completely stopped, his emotions welling up in his eyes.

_How could such an amazing demon slayer be defeated by water? How is that possible? _He was brought out of his thoughts as Kirara walked up to him and her master. She gently nudged Sango's shoulder, her warm breath cascading down the girl's arm until Miroku felt it. _Wait... Even when I very first reached Sango, she was freezing cold. But she couldn't have been down there for that long, could she?_ He thought for a moment. Then, Miroku was struck by inspiration.

"Everyone, hurry! Absolutely anything you have that could give Sango warmth, pile it on us. ANYTHING! Then, gather around the two of us, that way we can make use of body heat too. Kirara, turn into your bigger form and try to keep Sango warm." Everyone stared at him for a moment. "NOW!" he yelled.

They did as they were told. Kirara wrapped around them, using her extra heat to warm Sango. Inuyasha took of his outer kimono and draped it over the two. Kagome took off her jacket and laid it over them as well. Then the two of them huddled around their friends, hoping and praying that Sango would be alright.

_Please, Kami, let Sango live through this,_ Inuyasha thought.

Tears rolled freely down Kagome's cheeks. _Oh, gods, she can't die! She just can't! Please let her pull through! Even if it takes her a while, just let her live!_

Miroku looked down at the angel he held in his arms, remembering the last conversation he had had with her. _Oh, Kami, at least let me make it up to her! At least let me apologize! Then you can take the both of us, and I won't mind. As long as we—_

Sango awoke. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, Kagome crying all out now that she knew her friend would live. Miroku couldn't help but smile.

_Ughh..._ Sango thought, trying to clear her mind. She was a little confused. She tried to sit up and look around to find out where the heck she was, only to be pulled to someone's chest. Startled, she looked up to see deep violet eyes gazing lovingly at her. She turned her head and looked over her shoulder, to make sure this man was who she thought he was. Sure enough, the hand on her shoulder had a wind tunnel, kept closed by a rosary and piece of cloth. "Houshi-sama..." Sango trailed off. Miroku kissed the top of her head.

"Save your energy, Sango-sama. You need it." He moved a bit under her, getting comfortable. She blushed a deep crimson as she felt that all he had on was his thinner under robe.

"Thank you, Miroku..." she trailed off, causing his eyes to widen at the use of his name.

As soon as he felt her fall asleep, he whispered in her ear, "I love you, Sango."

_**Owari...**_


End file.
